


Family matters.

by candream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempted Murder, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: Wanda doesn't want to feel anything.





	Family matters.

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd, translated into English
> 
> WARNINGS: Spoilers for "Avengers: Age of Ultron"

Family!

It felt like a lifetime ago that Wanda really knew what it meant to be part of a family. She always knew when Pietro was around. No matter how lonely she felt after losing her parents, Pietro always was there to remind her of that feeling she had when they were younger. And whatever happened, she knew she could always rely on him.

But this all changed when he died. Not only one part of her soul died with him. But also those feelings of family that Pietro gave her. It also died with him. Forever gone on that day she tried to forget so much. She wanted to forget what it felt to be part of a family. Those feeling just killed her. And there was nothing she could do about it.

It was good to have friends like Steve. And although they never talked about losing that feeling of family she still knew that he also felt so lost in this world full of strangers. Losing Bucky changed him long time ago. She could feel his pain. There were really no words she needed to know about his feelings. She always knew by his feelings. Reading him was like reading an open book on her writing table. It was just too easy.

Of course she knew that talking about her feelings would be good for her. At least talking to Steve would probably really help her. Of course she knew. But talking about losing Pietro just hurt more than not talking at all about those feelings. And trying to forget about those feelings seems to her like a better way to deal with it right now. She just wanted to forget about them. Forever gone. Like Pietro.

She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to finally find some sleep after laying awake for days. Maybe one night of sleeping would give her an answer. An answer to all questions she never talked about. Maybe this was egoistic to leave her friends like this. But all she wanted was to forget.

One minute later she went to sleep.


End file.
